Diary Of A Wimpy Warrior/The Beginning
INTRODUCTION-''' Welcome to the very beginning of the new, Diary Of A Wimpy Warrior. ENJOY! '*This Story Was Originally Done By The User, Wetstream. I, SnapeFan1, Officially Adopted The Rest Of The Story. ' Please review and comment on the story! :) '''Monday-First Day of Greenleaf Today was really just a typical day. I mean Beetlepaw, he cripped tripped over a rock. Which was actually really unusual because he usually trips over sticks or something. But, anyways, me and Beetlepaw went out to the river and we're from ThunderClan but it's intresting to trespass on some other Clan's land. It makes you feel all sneaky, so when we did we were officially caught after a few seconds of trespassing and lead all the way back into our camp. Our leader Lightningstar was so mad he got our father. Drizzlepelt wasn't really the punishing type, Lightningstar saw that and got my mom. Suddenly I was scared. Frostfall, my mom, ran all the way over to me and said, No more going outside the camp for a moon! Wow, she really scares me.... But I can spee see Starfur, most toms really moon over her but I sense we are the ones with the sparks that fly whenver I trip and stumbled apon her. Huh....I remembered her glittering silver fur just gleaming in the sunlight when she chatted with another warrior. Oh, why in StarClan does she have to be five moons older than me...I'm sure we'll be mates. Sadly enough about Starfur but let's talk about Graykit. Oh wow he is spoiled! His mom, Brightleaf, spoils that kit rotten! He always pets gets the best, plump piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile, that I always bring for Starfur! Today, I brought a plump mouse and it on the fresh-kill pile and went to show Starfur, but when I got back with her, Greykit with just eating it outside the Nursery while Brightleaf gave me this annoying look. I was so embarassed, and Starfur just smiled at Greykit and walked off without even looking at me! But I'm sure that Starfur will eventually think I'm better than Greykit and won't we'll be mates soon like I said before. Oh, Starfur.... 'Tuedsay-Second Day of Greenleaf' Ugh...*facepaw*. Today was, I have to say, the best worst day ever. I swear maybe Nightfur gave me back luck when I crossed paths with her earlier this morning. First off, while I was out of camp for a Hunting Patrol with Starfur, Beetlepaw, and Drizzlepelt, we found a raven up ahead. I got into my pest best hunting crouch and tried to get closer, but I swear I tripped over my own paws and flat on the ground, and the raven flew off. Starfur started to giggle, Beetlepaw burst out laughing, and Drizzlepelt just looked annoyed and a bit dissapointed in me. Then, right after the Hunting Patrol, I went out on a Border Patrol by the ShiverClan RiverClan Border and slipped into the river. If Drizzepelt hadn't jumped in and saved me, I would've been dead! But Starfur was really pretty worried about me, so that's pretty much the only good thing about my near-drowning experience, not that drowning is actually good in any sort of way unless you want to commit suicide. Man, today was just really not my day! 'Wedensday-Third Day of Greenleaf ' You know how sometimes one day you can just randomly decide to think back at past memories for no reason whatsoever? Well, today was one of those days for me. I remember my Apprentice Ceremony-and what happened right after. Okay, so I was sitting in the Apprentice Den, getting into one of the nest, when Beetlepaw came in. I was fine with him being there, but when he decided to start watching me and smiling like he was on catnip was a bit disturbing. It was actually really weird, having him watching me like that-after a while he stopped smiling and just stared at me.I tried to ignore him, but that's when I felt something touching my ear-then I felt the sting. I yowled and jumped up, hitting the roof of the Apprentice Den and running out with a bee on my ear! That's what Beetlepaw had been staring at! And believe me, it was totally the most embarassing thing ever, epesically after my Apprentice Ceremony! I ran around the camp yowled as the bee stung me once and then flew off, but left a nagging pain behind my ear, and while I was running I tan ran into Starfur! Ugh! She laughed at me and smiled, but I could tell she was secretly feeling sorry for me-I hope. Meanwhile, everyone in camp was staring at me, and my parents looked embarssed and angry. Did I mention that Frostfall scared me? I shudder when I think about her. Anyway, eventually, Jasminepelt, the Clan's, I have to admit, pretty Medicine Cat got me into the Medicine Den and helped with the bee sting. When it was all over and done, the pain numbed now, I got out of the Medicine Den to face a chuckling Starfur and angry parents. The worst ever! I ran into the Apprentice Den with a yowl, pushing a laughing Beetlepaw out, curling into my nest, and anxiously trying to fall asleep. Memories can really bring back terrible things, don't you think? Well, they-ah! Bees! *Runs and screams* 'Thursday-Fourth Day of Greenleaf ' Ow, ow, ow, ow. Stupid bees. Why can't they pick on someone their own size? Cause now, I'm sitting in the Medicine Den, bee sings stings ALL over me and sticking through my pelt, throbbing and stinging. Stupid, stupid bees! Well, at least Starfur didn't ever laugh at me this time-it looked like she cared! Oh, Starfur. If only you could look past the bee stings and see how handsome I am. Being in the Medicine Den isn't that bad, except that Beetlepaw sits outside bragging about how he can go out on a Hunting Patrol while I sit here in the Medicine Den doing nothing at all. ﻿ Category:Fan Fictions Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics